Two Words
by rubycaspar
Summary: Becker/Jess Tag to 5x04. SPOILERS. Thanks to her bug ordeal, Jess finally has a way to make Becker blush too...


For those of you who haven't seen tonight's episode, I really suggest you watch it before reading this. Not only will this make very little sense without having seen it, it's also COMPLETELY AMAZING. So stuffed full of Becker/Jess moments I could barely believe my eyes! This will definitely be the first of _many _tags I write to that episode!

Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Two Words**

Jess was sent home as soon as she was checked out by medics, and ordered to stay there for at least a day by Lester, who shouldered his way into the ARC almost as soon as the lockdown was called off. She stuck it out half a day before going back. She still felt a bit wobbly, but the bugs had caused some major damage – she needed to be there to oversee repairs.

She could remember everything pretty well up to getting to the medical bay, but after that everything got blurry, and she could only remember snippets. Most of her memories involved Becker, and she knew that he'd barely left her side throughout it all.

However, she hadn't seen him since.

She was determined not to read anything into it. Yes he'd looked after her, but he was Becker – he'd look after anyone. Still though, it was difficult not to keep thinking about the way he'd been holding her hand when she woke up, or the look of relief he'd given her... or the smirks on everyone else's faces when he'd fled the room a few seconds later.

Jess shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts and walked into the hub. It was a complete shambles – work crews were everywhere trying to repair electrics, and Lester could be seen in his office, gesticulating wildly as he yelled at someone down the phone. Jess cringed at the sight of a pile of dead bugs being swept up.

"Jess?"

Jess jumped at the sound of Becker's voice, spinning round to see him walking towards her. She guessed he hadn't been home, though he looked like he'd had a shower at least. He gave her a concerned look.

"Should you be here?" He asked as he reached her. "Are you okay?"

Jess inwardly told herself to get a grip, and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "It's happened before... never quite as bad as that, but almost, and I'm always fine after."

Becker nodded. "Good," he said.

Jess gave him a small smile. "Thanks for..."

"Don't worry about it," he said immediately, cutting her off.

Jess nodded and they both looked away from each other awkwardly. She wished she could remember exactly what had happened between the medical bay and waking up in the panic room.

"I'm just glad you're okay now – it wasn't nice, seeing you like that," Becker said. Jess met his eyes but he looked away again almost immediately. There was silence again, awkward silence. Jess made the mistake of looking at the pile of dead bugs again, and shuddered.

She cast around for something to lighten the mood.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Jess asked airily. "Or say anything? The last time I got like this, I went completely barmy. My family made fun of me for weeks."

Becker looked back at her, oddly intense for a moment, before shrugging. "Well... you did seem to think the bugs were tigers," he said.

Jess blinked. "Excuse me?"

Becker smiled slightly. "We were by my car, and you saw a bug – you went for the EMD and shot it," he said. His smile widened. "It was actually pretty impressive... then when I took the gun off you, you said 'who let the tiger in here' and kind of passed out."

Jess shook her head, smiling. She didn't remember thinking of the bugs as tigers, but it must have been pretty entertaining for the rest of them. She had a feeling she'd be teased about this for a while.

"Also, you told me you hate me."

Jess' eyes snapped back to Becker, who was now smirking.

"What?"

Becker shrugged. "You told me I'm mean, and that you hate me," he said.

Jess gaped at him. "I... why would I... what were you doing?" She asked.

"Making you have some water."

Jess rolled her eyes at her hallucinating self. "Oh. Well. You were asking for it then," she said sarcastically. Becker grinned and Jess shook her head. She'd told Becker she _hated _him – nothing could be _further _from the truth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it," she said.

Becker nodded. "I know," he said. "You actually apologised at the time."

"Good."

"And then you told me that you like my hair."

Jess' eyes widened. Becker was really smirking now, obviously enjoying himself. Jess felt her cheeks flush red.

"I... I was really loopy," she said.

Becker raised an eyebrow at her in... that _way _he had. "So you _don't_ like my hair?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Jess frowned. "What? No, I –"

Becker shrugged. "Well if you were _loopy_... what's wrong with my hair that you hate it so much?"

"Nothing!"Jess exclaimed. "I do like you hair, I love it, it's..." Her voice trailed off as Becker started to smirk again, and she looked away as she felt her cheeks heat up even more. "Don't you have anything better to do than tease me?" She said sullenly.

Becker shook his head. "Nope."

Jess looked up at his smug, too-handsome-for-his-own-good face and felt a surge of defiance. "Really?" She said sweetly. "No _security stuff _to be doing?"

Becker's smirk vanished and his eyes widened at the sudden shift in conversation. "I... I really did have stuff to do," he said.

Jess had to fight to keep her face neutral and hide the glee she felt at finally getting to see _him _squirm.

"I'm not suggesting you didn't," she said with a carefully executed smirk of her own.

Becker nodded. "Right, I know you're not," he said quickly. "I just..." His voice trailed off as Jess mocked him with a raised eyebrow of her own. He rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'd better get back to work."

Jess couldn't resist. "Security stuff?" She asked coyly.

Becker shot her a look before hurrying away – Jess was delighted to see that the back of his neck was definitely flushed. _Yes! _Finally she had a weapon of her own against his seemingly endless arsenal – two words that could make him blush.

So some good had come out of that terrifying ordeal – she could now make Captain Hilary Becker blush.

Even so, she still _really _hated bugs.

THE END


End file.
